bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Burial Blade
The Burial Blade is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne. Description Availability Normal variant * Sold by the Bath Messengers for 60,000 Blood Echoes after acquiring the Old Hunter Badge. Uncanny variant Lost variant Characteristics The Burial Blade is a trick weapon that turns from a curved sword into a large scythe. The Burial Blade has very wide sweeping attacks, making it an optimal weapon for fighting groups of enemies. The small infusion of Arcane into the blade adds extra damage to Pthumerians, but is not effective against Kin. When transformed, the Burial Blade turns into a complete scythe, increasing the attack radius of the weapon, allowing the wielder to better deal with multiple opponents and attack them from a safer distance. This weapon is frequently compared to the Hunter Axe, and for good reason. It has a very deceptive reach when transformed and can quickly catch foes off guard. It has a very fluid moveset and it has the highest rally potential in the game which is further boosted when in scythe mode. Another interesting, similar aspect of the Burial Blade is its charge attack, as it can knock down heavy enemies like the Merciless Watcher. Another great thing about it is that the L2 when in scythe mode is a combination of multiple, powerful downward thrusts into enemies, making it very effective against Kin and Great Ones alike. In the end, this weapon truly excels at dealing with single or multiple enemies and its high rally potential furthers its use especially in Cursed Chalice Dungeons where health is extremely important to manage. Upgrades Notes * The Burial Blade is, in a way, the Skill counterpart of the Hunter Axe. * Usually, this weapon can only be bought in NG+. However, if the player wants the "Childhood's Beginning" ending, where they fight the Moon Presence, they can either die or use a Bold Hunter's Mark to leave the boss arena and buy it. * It has the highest value of rally potential, which can be further boosted through Blood Gems and the Guidance runes for massive health restoration. Trivia * It is likely that the Burial Blade was the first Trick Weapon to ever be created, as it is the weapon of choice for Gehrman, the very first Hunter. * The Burial Blade is made of siderite (Iron Carbonate, FeCO3), which becomes magnetic when heated. The Blade of Mercy is also forged from siderite. It is possible that Siderite has innate Arcane damage because of its connection to the cosmos, implied in the description of the weapon. This is further supported by the fact that the Amygdalan Arm has innate Arcane damage as well. * The Burial Blade's sword design greatly resembles that of a worn out Beasthunter Saif. It is quite possible that one of them inspired the other. As the Burial Blade was probably the first Trick Weapon, it probably went on to inspire the Beasthunter Saif as perhaps a more portable and easy to wield weapon. * It seems fitting that Gehrman's weapon looks like a waning moon, after all, it was because of what he did with it that led to the course of actions which culminated with his imprisonment in the Hunter's Dream by the will of the Moon Presence. Gallery 0Y1b.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-92b.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-92.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-92c.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-92d.jpg Scourge beast.gif|Transformation giphy (11).gif Charge Attack Burial Blade.gif|Charge Attack Category:Skill Weapons